Stand By Boys
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Vickie develops an early interest in boys and at 16 finds herself madly in love with a boy from her high school, Gordie. However, an attempt to get his attention leads to an incident at a party, and Teddy steps forward to defend her. One thing leads to another, Vickie discovers she's pregnant. Telling Teddy is only marginally less difficult. TeddyxOC, ChrisxOC, VernxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Growing up, there were three girls who were a three girl gang. When we'd hide away in our treehouse, no, they never tried to come up or anything crazy like that, no, they just took a seat on the roots of the tree..._

"There, on a windswept bluff, he stands there waiting," giggled the leader of this gang, Tina. A dark haired, slender girl. "Vickie, who is your dream man?"

This made the boys in the treehouse perk up. Was this some trick or was this an honest to goodness question and girl gossip? The four boys pressed their ears to the floor boards. Vickie giggled, blushing. She looked away from Tina and the third girl, Rebecca. "Teddy."

"Teddy Duchamp!?" gasped Rebecca, a chubby, dark haired girl.

"Please, not so loud. Tina knows they hang out up there. Teddy might be up there," blushed Vickie. A frantic look grew in the young girl's eyes.

"So, Teddy'll be the man you love more than anything for the rest of your life?" asked Tina, cocking an eyebrow. This was interesting to her. Little Virgin Vicki had a thing for Teddy Duchamp?

Vickie again, looked away and nodded. She bit her rosy pink lip. "Well, until we have children."

Rebecca made gagging noises while above them Chris and Vern had sat back on their heels, in utter shock. Gordie and Teddy were the one's left listening. "Why don't go up there, Vick?" asked Tina. "Then maybe your bodies, your lips, they'll come closer and closer together. Until, finally, you'll kiss!"

"Can we forget the secret knock!?" gasped Teddy, sitting up quite quickly.

"Teddy! They're girls! No girls in the treehouse!" cried Chris. "Tina ain't even allowed up here!"

Tina and Chris would hook up behind the cafe on the weekends. Chris had a pair of her panties. "But the prettiest girl in Castle Rock wants to kiss me!" cried Teddy. He was chomping on the bit to taste her lips.

"Wouldn't it be weird to kiss Vern?" chimed in Rebecca. The boys gasped when they heard the statement. Who'd kiss Verno? Even Vern thought that!

"Weird? Kissing is fine. It don't get weird until the boy shoves his tongue in your mouth," said Tina. She crawled towards Vickie. "That's right, Teddy wants to shove his tongue in your mouth!"

"Anyways, what'd you ask for, for Christmas?" asked Rebecca. Not interesting. The boys went back to the card game. Rebecca smiled. "I asked for a puppy." Nobody said shit and Rebecca sighed. "Tina, why would Teddy put his tongue in Vickie's mouth? Why would Chris put his tongue in your mouth?"

"We do that because we want you to bite it off!" chuckled Chris coming down from the treehouse with Teddy, Gordie and Vern. "Tina, wanna get a pop? My treat?" Tina looked back at Vickie and Rebecca. Chris turned her head back to him. "Teddy will treat Vicki to a pop."

"To answer your question, Rebecca, I asked my folks for a new record," said Tina. "Vick, what did you ask for, for Christmas?"

"I'll tell you but not around the boys," said Vickie. "Plus, I probably won't even get it."

"What the heck did you ask for Vick? The fucking world?" asked Tina.

"I told my daddy I wanted it to stand out more to...you know who...and he said I can't be with a frog," said Vickie.

Teddy knew he was the 'you know who'. He adjusted his glasses. "That was fan-fucking-tastic, of your old man."

"Well, what was it?" asked Tina. Vickie rolled her eyes and whispered to Tina who roared with laughter. "Well, it'd help you enhance what you got! Shit! You got more than me!"

"He said I was too young," said Vickie.

"Vick, he can't negotiate your boobs," said Tina. "Too young to have them or not, you got them. You are a woman."

"In the end, he told me to keep my mind on books, not boys," sighed Vickie.

_She wanted a bra, as we found out. Why didn't her father just get her the bra? It's certainly cheaper than a puppy and a record. It's not like she had a difficult time getting Teddy to notice her, though, as you keep reading this, you'll learn that. Vickie Weizak survived. _

_You know what they say: that which doesn't kill you, makes you want to die. If she still lived in Texas, she'd have turned her life into a song. Since her parents moved her to Castle Rock, Oregon, she turned it into a memoir. Someone wanted to publish it but she has to clear one last hurdle. That's why he called me, good ol' Gordie Lechance._

_That's why it was a tough day for him to tell her he was leaving her... _

"You guys are forty minutes late," gasped an older Vickie. An older Gordie sat behind the wheel and a young man who looked like Teddy sat in the back. "Thanks, Gordie, for driving me and Clark to the jail."

"Just make it fast," hummed Gordie.

"If Teddy doesn't sign, they won't publish it," whimpered Vickie.

"Dad will," said Clark, her son.

"I know seeing Teddy is hard for you both," said Vickie.

"Seeing dad doesn't bother me," said Clark.

"It'd be nice to see Teddy again," said Gordie.

"Clark, I finished the dedication," said Vickie. Vickie opened the book and began to read: "Of the many men who have come into my life, there is finally one I trust. Clark, this book is for you."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but don't dedicate the book to me," said Clark. "You say some nasty stuff about dad."

"Fine. Fine. Great," said Vickie.

"I'm sorry, is it possible I have my own stuff going on today," said Clark.

"What?"

"I'll get over it. Look, don't worry," said Clark. "I'm having a bad day. What's one bad day, right?"

"One day? Are you kidding? Let me quote myself," said Vickie. "One day can make your life. One day can ruin your life. All life is, is four or five big days that change everything."

"Gordie Lechance is my dreamboat!" sang a sixteen year old Vickie as Rebecca drove to a party. A party Gordie would be attending.

"What ever happened to your lover boy, Teddy?" sneered Tina. She was still getting banged by Chris. Vickie rolled her eyes. "You just want Gordie to put his hands in everything you got. Vick, you are truly great person. You can do better than Gordie Lachance.


	2. The poem

"Are we even invited to this party?" asked Rebecca making a left turn behind the wheel of her car. Rebecca didn't have the balls to crash a party. Tina? Sure. Vickie? Could go either way.

"Tina said we are," said Vickie in the backseat. "What is important though, is that Gordie Lechance will be there!"

"Doesn't Gordie have a ton of your poems? Has he called you once?" asked Tina as she dragged on a cigarette. Vickie sat back in the seat, her heart was breaking. Tina was right. Gordie didn't dig her. An idea hit her suddenly.

_iI hate to be this way but Vickie Weizak was never my type. She wasn't ugly and I didn't argue that she wasn't the prettiest girl in Castle Rock. She wasn't trash like Tina but Rebecca always had that homely look about her. Sweet girl. But I never went after Rebecca. Verno loved her./i_

"Let me wear your dress!" begged Vickie, pressing her hands together and pouting her pink lips. Tina about dropped her cigarette. That was a crazy request to come from her not so crazy friend. "If I look half as beautiful as you in that dress, Gordie will have to notice me!"

"Vick, it won't fit. You are more filled out in the bust department ," sighed Tina. _When Vickie turned 15, her chest really blew up. Tina...she could get away with not wearing a bra._

"You got to let me wear that dress!" cried Vickie.

"Why?"

"Because I love you!"

Tina got a cocky grin on her face as Vickie continued to beg. She had the upper hand here, alright. Tina gave in and smiled at Vickie. "All right."

"Put the top up, Rebecca!"

Tina hopped in the back and her and Vickie swapped dresses as Rebecca drove. They were closer than they had thought. Tina got out of the car. "Chris will crash the party," said Tina. "Oh! This dress is swimmin' on me!"

Rebecca helped Tina stuff her bra to help the dress not swim on her. Vickie danced into the house and spotted Gordie right off the bat. Two boys walked by Rebecca and Tina and stared at them. "Are they...stuffing themselves?" asked one.

"Guess it's what Chris likes," said the other.

"Wonder what it feels like..." said the first one.

"Are they even?" asked Tina to Rebecca.

Rebecca looked at them and felt them. "I think so?"

Vickie had been watching Gordie, doing her hair, trying to get him to notice her. Tina had been dragged upstairs by Chris. Rebecca watched Vickie watch Gordie. Behind Rebecca were two chairs, one being occupied by Vern. "Mind if I sit?"

Vern shrugged. She could sit if she wanted. Rebecca sat in his lap, hooking an arm around his neck. Vern was shocked, that was an understatement. Upstairs, Chris and Tina were a bit busy making out. "Mmm, who'd you come with?" moaned Tina, wrapping her arms around Chris.

"Teddy Duchamp," moaned Chris, pulling Tina closer. Any closer and they might become one. "He's hanging in the bathroom."

Vern and Rebecca walked, hand in hand, over to Vickie. "Can't talk right now, I'm just completely distracted at the moment," said Vickie. Vern seemed confused. "I'm doing something daring right now."

"She's working up some optimism," giggled Rebecca.

"What is this daring something?" asked Vern.

Vickie gave Rebecca a scared look. "I'm just a big chicken."

_The next bit, still haunts me. I could see Rebecca give Vickie a shove towards me. I remember how badly Vick was trembling when she handed me the poem. I remember the poison on my words as I tore apart her poem and her feelings for me. I haven't forgiven myself..._

Vickie ran up the stairs, in tears. "I liked the poem, Vick!" called out Vern. "Vick!"

She flung herself in the upstairs bathroom as Teddy had hid in the shower. Vickie slammed the toilet lid down and sat on it, crying. Teddy made a bee line for the door but she kicked him. "Don't open that door!" screamed Vickie.

Teddy kneeled in front of her. "Is everything all right?" he asked. Vickie shook her head. "You know, I never stopped loving you. It was amazing how the prettiest and smartest girl in Castle Rock ever Teddy Duchamp the time of day. I keep finding myself falling in love with your beauty everyday."

He was getting nowhere, she sobbed harder than before. Teddy ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I know it's none of my business, but why are you crying?"

"Because of Gordie Lechance. He said very personal stuff about me in front of everyone," said Vickie, her make-up running, eye red and skin wet and blotchy. "But the poem was good. I think it'll hit him on the way home."

"Wait. Gordie? Gordie did this?" asked Teddy in disgust. She nodded. "I can't believe he'd do something that dick." He opened the door. "I'll go tell him not to say stuff about you."

Vickie trailed after Teddy. Gordie was outside by the pool. Teddy got Gordie to turn around. "Remember me, Gordie? You stopped hanging out with me because you thought you were better then me."

"Teddy! It's so good to see you!"

Teddy shoved him and the two males shared in a shoving match for for a few minutes. Teddy pointed to his head. "Hit me!" Gordie did and broke his hand.

Gordie fell to his knees. "My writing hand!"


	3. I'm Pregnant

Tina and Chris ran from the party as Vickie and Teddy began to run from Gordie. They ran out onto the lawn, leaving Rebecca and Vern to dance to the slow song that was now melting from the speakers. Teddy hopped in the driver seat and sped them away, far away, from the party. He drove them all up to make-out point. "This is Chris's and my favorite spot," purred Tina.

"Thanks for doing that for me back there," said Vickie as Chris and Tina began to make-out. "Does your head hurt?"

Teddy only blushed and he shook his head. "What's in your chest? What is this?" moaned Chris.

"It's Vick's dress. It's too big," moaned Tina. Chris had discovered that Tina had stuffed her bra, much to his surprise.

"Oh, sweetie."

"What are you doing?"

"Spellin' my name in hickies," giggled Chris.

"Just your first name."

Vickie giggled at her friend's response. She couldn't believe moments ago, she'd kill to have Gordie leave a hickey on her but now, she wanted Teddy to leave one on her. Maybe she never fell out of love with Teddy? "Let's get you home!" said Teddy, as he started to the engine on.

Vickie turned the engine off. "Stop," she cooed. Vickie crawled across towards Teddy and kissed his cheek. Teddy turned bright red. "I don't wanna go home yet."

His blush seemed to run away. "Listen. Don't," he sighed. "Victoria, listen. You shouldn't get mixed up with me. I'm no good."

"You were good to me," said Vickie as she unzipped his fly. "Open your eyes. Don't take them off of me."

Vickie wrapped Teddy in a deep kiss, allowing her warm, moist tongue to prod into his mouth. Her hand snaked into the fly, grabbing at something hard, making Teddy jump. "Cool."

A few hours later, after some making-out, groping, sex, drinking, they all heard a car pull up to make-out point. "Oh fuck, aha, I hope Becca ain't too mad at us," laughed Tina.

"I'll talk to her," hiccuped Vickie, getting out of the car. The cool night air felt good on her bare skin. Vickie didn't see Rebecca, only a cop car. Several of them, maybe one. Drunk vision at it's finest.

She heard a door open. "VICTORIA MARIE WEIZAK!"

It was her father. Never in the history of her drinking career has three words ever been enough to sober her up. "Chief Weizak, are we taking them in?" asked a portly police man.

Tina's parents were waiting for her at the station. "What happened to your dress?" hissed Tina's mother, as the the three of them were waiting to sign the last few papers. "You won't see that harlot again!"

"You can't be trusted!" hissed Tina's father.

Vickie was taken to her father's desk. "What happened to you?" he asked, leaning over his desk at his daughter, who was now dressed.

"Nothing. I'm still the same," shrugged Vickie. Words she'd later regret saying. Vickie rolled her eyes. "All we were doing was making out. I'd never go past second base with Teddy. Which means, nothing below the waist. My waist. Not his."

She'd come to regret those words sooner rather than later. "Oh..."

iWe were still plenty of miles away from the prison, so we stopped for a snack break. Vickie told us she was far too nervous to eat and Clark just wanted to use the telephone inside. So, a snack stop for me./i

"You ready to go Clark?" Gordie asked. He got a gloved finger doing a shushing movement at him. Gordie smiled. "Be in the car."

"I love you too," cooed Clark before hanging up.

"Kill me, Tina, because I want to die!" screamed Vickie, one day after school. "I want to be dead! That's not too much to ask for! How will I tell my parents!? We can't talk about anything! How am I supposed to tell them I committed a mortal sin?!"

"Okay! I know, I understand!" cried Tina. "Calm down. We'll practice. Pretend I'm your parents. Say what you'll say. You'll get through this. Tell me like you would tell them."

"I don't know how to tell you this...I'm pregnant," gulped Vickie.

"My daughter's a tramp. My daughter's a tramp? My daughter's a tramp! You're 15 years old! How could you do this!? You make me sick to my stomach! Just take my gun! Take my gun and shoot me in the head, tramp! I wish you were never born!" yelled Tina. "Go."

Vickie stood there, slacked jaw and wild eyed. "Maybe you should tell Teddy first," said Tina.

Teddy and Vickie met up before dinner. At make-out point. Vickie sat in Teddy's car and she sighed. He didn't take the news badly but her mind, everyone saw her as a whore. "I have to throw myself at my parents' mercy. If they can help me take care of the baby, I can get a job and save money!"

"That's a good idea," said Teddy.

"Then I could move to Maine and get a job as a teacher," said Vickie.

"Wait! Maine?" asked Teddy. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"I love you. A lot," said Teddy.

Vickie shoved him and got out of the car. "What are you talking about?!" she screamed. Teddy got out of the car as well. Vickie went to the edge of make-out point. A long fall. Enough to kill a person. "My life is over! I might as well jump!"

Teddy pulled her back. "Come one, I mean, we've been going out and...and...do you love me?" asked Teddy.

"It was summer. You're not the guy I am supposed to end up with," said Vickie.

"Maybe you're not supposed to end up with me. But I'll make you happy. I swear," said Teddy. "If you married me, I would cherish you for all the time! Till death! Till I die! I may not be the perfect guy in a lot of ways but I'm the right guy because nobody will love you like me."


	4. The Wedding

Vickie Weizak now sat on the pale blue painted bench attached to a table. The water rushed underneath her and Teddy Duchamp. She glanced to the fenced off view of the greenish water as he fell to one knee. "Please marry me? Because I'm shit without you," Teddy said, his eyes pleading at Vickie.

That struck her as funny. Vickie smiled down at him and Teddy smiled up at her. "How romantic," Vickie giggled. "A marriage proposal that contains the word 'shit'!"

He chuckled at that as well. "Sorry."

Later that night, she lay on her bed, paper wads strewn across her room. She was in throws of writing. Her ankles crossed and her wrists crossing a sheet of paper. She was writing a letter to her parents. There was no way in fucking Hell she was telling them herself about the marriage and the pregnancy. Writing was the next best thing. And probably the safest way:

_Dear mom and daddy,_

_Knowing you are reading this letter so shatters me that, I become a stranger to myself. The fears over what could happen to me, which I thought were unreasonable, seem now the words of wisdom. I have terrible news that I've been withholding from you. But, like poison dripping from a snake's fang, I must let this news go. I am pregnant. There's more. Perhaps after the anger, which you have every right to feel, you will remember I am the daughter you once loved._

_Love, Victoria Marie Weizak_

She had slipped the letter into the mailbox on her way to school, knowing full well there'd be a big lecture waiting for her at home by the time school was done. It sat in Vickie's stomach like a heavy, lead coil. Or was that the baby? She could feel her life quickly turning to shambles, something Vickie never wanted to have happen. She left school early, even with knowing home was not a happy place right now. Vickie started to feel ill. Stress?

Baby? There was that shambled feeling again. She started to loathe that feeling. She walked in through the door and her mother snapped. "Victoria!? Is that you!?"

Vickie dropped her head. Here it comes. "Yes."

"Get your knocked up ass in here!" She was pissed all right. Could Vickie blame her? No. Vickie was surprised to see her mother smiling at her. It was a smile that reeked of desperation. "I have a plan!"

"Oh?"

"You'll go to school until you...you...you start to show," said her mother with tears threatening to fall at any moment. "Then, you'll get your equivalency, then you'll get a job as a secretary!" There was that desperate smile again. "After you two are married, you two can move into the rec room with the baby!"

Her mother looked at her husband. This whole time, his face had been buried in his hands. Hot tears soaked the cracks his fingers made. "That's not the plan I had in mind," said Vickie. She could see her mother teetering on the edge of anger. "I've decided what's best for my future...is not getting married."

At that cluster fuck of words that Vickie spilled, her father looked at her with his tear red eyes. Her mother's tears had begun to fall. Vickie needed to fix this and pronto. "As you can see from my letter, I have a flair for writing. So my plan is..."

Her father scoffed. "Plan? You have a plan? Vickie has a plan. Well, I had a plan too. I was gonna work hard, raise a good family...hold my head up proud. That plan's dead," said her father. "Know what I thought? No. No, I better not."

Vickie nodded, fighting back tears. "Go ahead. Say whatever you want."

"You were special and you ruined your life. And you broke my heart," said her father, before sobbing into his hands.

It took a lot for Vickie to say what she was about to say but she hated to see her father cry. Loathed it more than the shambled feeling. "Don't cry daddy. Please. Teddy and me are going to get married...because we're in love...and we're going to get married."

The next week, it was time for Victoria Marie Weizak to become Victoria Marie Duchamp. Rebecca stood outside waiting for Tina, the second and last bridesmaid. When she finally did show her face, Rebecca frowned at her. "You're late!"

"You know my parents," hissed Tina. "I had to sneak out."

Tina gave Rebecca a bottle and the two walked into the church. Rebecca read the bottle and screwed her face up. "What's the shoe polish for?"

"Decorating the car, silly," giggled Tina.

At the reception, Vickie's mother sat at the Weizak table, drinking glass of wine after glass of wine. Her husband never stopping, only pouring. Vickie sat at the Bride's table. Alone. Teddy was busy talking with Vern and Gordie. Tina was busy dancing with Chris. Rebecca? Vickie didn't know where the fuck she was.

"I'm thinking of starting my own garage," hummed Chris after a dance, to Teddy. "Cars, bikes, I'm thinking maybe even trucks!"

"That's great! Because between me and you...I had no idea how I was going to make a living," said Teddy.

Tina sat at the Bride's table in Teddy's chair. Teddy and Chris were still taking. The two girls watched Vern and Rebecca. They seemed so in love. It was so sweet. "You should pulled Teddy away from the beer and dance!" smiled Tina.

"My father never asked me to dance. Neither has Teddy," sighed Vickie. "Teddy probably doesn't know he's supposed to ask but my father...he's embarrassed to be seen with me."


End file.
